


Keen Watch

by Ponderosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel fingers the phial on its chain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keen Watch

The remnants of her Grace resonates with the heartbeat Uriel's fleshborn body retains, warm and fragile, the both of them. Equally revolting. To turn from Him and willingly wear this suit of meat and sin? In no way does Uriel believe as others do that this teeming plague is God's greatest creation. Mankind and its petty wars—nothing like the trials of Heaven—will never be worthy of the Creator's glory.

Uriel fingers the phial on its chain. Willingly she had parted with it and though her Grace retains its unique timbre, it feels no lighter than the Grace of those who had strayed from God's path and had their greatest gift ripped from them by Uriel's vengeful might.

"We must move on," Castiel determines. As the days bleed from one to the next the lines of his face grow deeper, the shadow of his wings ragged.

Uriel keeps a keen watch upon him.

Castiel hesitates before flight and in his hand, Uriel imagines the weighted haft of a sword burning with the glorious wrath of Heaven. The Grace that Uriel wears pulses a fraction quicker. His eyes burn.

Should it become necessary, Uriel thinks, Castiel will make a finer trophy.


End file.
